Happy Birthday
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: She was murdered in the modern world, alone in the Hogwarts world, scared of her knowledge, and currently having the worst birthday in her life. Apparently it takes is a bath, almost drowning, and one scornful potions master to make her day absolutely magical. Male/Female, NSFW. Oneshot for Thirsty Mama's 'Torpid Crows' story.


**Happy Birthday**

A ColdHiddenBlade and Thirsty Mama 'collaboration.'

It was dark and cold in the Hogwarts dungeons. This was a constant unsurprising truth.

Artimis had been here for practically all the first HP year dodging questions of 'Why are you here? How did you get here? What is Australia like, was it true everything tries to kill you?" It was difficult hiding her knowledge of both the future and this world, she after all was simply a woman from the 'real world' who was murdered along with her best friend. She had to keep away from the dangerous questions…

As well as avoiding the dangers of Snape and Quirrell. However what one wishes doesn't always happen.

Quirrell acted curious of her and positively adorable in his 'attempts' to gainer her attention, and Artimis was certain if she did not know of his parasitic roommate she probably would have fallen for his acts of affection. Using her smarts for the minds of villains (she swore it was just the writer inside her) she guessed that it was a plan to use her as a pawn to reach Harry Potter, to whom she has become a mixture of a friend and confidant. The trio came to her often for help and to talk.

Now Snape… they had not gotten along the second they met in the Hospital Wing. He treated her like a child and threat, scowling down his hooked nose and those dark eyes set in his sallow face were constantly watching for anything to prove she was an enemy to be cast out.

Another thing she found irritating was that he always finds her in situations she rather be left alone for, like emotional times when the loss of her family hit her leaving her a train wreck. But despite having him constantly insulting her at every turn, threatening her, and showing constant dislike for her… Artimis knew he had his reasons.

However, she could not see his reasons for what was happening right now nor how it happened.

One moment she was in the bath trying to recover from a fight with Snape again about how he was absolutely ruining her Birthday, to being stunned with fear as her murderer stood over her after wiping her eyes of soap, he pushed her head beneath the surface of the bloody water making her lungs feel like they were collapsing. Then just as sudden she was held above the water with firm arms, gasping and crying.

"Knight?" Snape's voice sounded far away in a fog.

Artimis met his partially troubled eyes and began to feel everything wash through her, she reached out to wrap her arms around his neck to sob into his shoulder without a care that she was naked and making his robes more wet. Snape tensed but did not push her away. Surprise there.

Almost like it was required of his job, the gloomy man placed his dripping hands on her bare back and voiced no complaints as Artimis threaded a hand into his head, treating him like a lifeline to cry upon. It felt like a long time before he finally attempted to speak again.

"What happened, Knight?" He pulled her away to examine her tear-reddened face, "Was it your intention to almost drown?"

"N-No… I don't know what happened…" She stared up at his eyes again and was thankful she did not see pity in his eyes, just the faintest look of concern that seemed to no match his recent demeanour towards her. "I've been so tired… M-Maybe I fell asleep?"

"That would be the most probable possibility." He began to stand and Artimis felt instant panic and fisted her hand tightly into his robes. Seeing the terror that passed her eyes Snape felt himself freeze, "Knight… you need to dry yourself and get decent…"

"Please…" She looked at him with the most pathetic, misty eyes. She was scared to be left alone.

Grinding his teeth, Snape knelt and buried his soggy arms back into the water to wrap around her waist, he lifted her out of the water and Artimis instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as her fear of heights instantly made her react. As he carried her out of the bathroom he grabbed her towel hanging behind the door.

With a gentleness she had not expected from the man, Snape sat on the end of her bed with her seated on his lap like a child. Continuing the odd gentle touch Snape began to towel Artimis' hair dry, mortified with her actions and to be in such a position Artimis could only stare at his topmost buttons and wished he would break the silence already…

He must have read her mind because Snape began to speak in a quiet voice, "I would guess this has been your worst birthday…" He seemed to be slightly guilty which was something Artimis didn't expect the man to show.

A small laugh escaped Artimis, "No kidding. Glad no one knows… well no one else."

That had Snape pause and look to her face for lies, "You have not told anyone? Not even Potter and his friends?"

"No one… I don't think I could handle everyone's niceness, probably would make me more miserable." Artimis averted her eyes shily and Snape returned to rubbing her head with the towel sending her mane all over the place.

Snape did not stop messing her hair until he was satisfied it wasn't dripping and brought the towel down to Artimis' shoulders. With eyes averted he did his best to dry her off.

Feeling tears burning her eyes again Artimis leaned forward and leant her forehead on Snape's shoulder making the man hesitate, "Thank you." She whispered with genuine feelings.

The towel fell out of Snape's hands, he brought one down to hold her lower back and the other cupped her jaw to lift her head so he could meet her eyes. Seeing her tears, the man felt just as uneasy as the time he had when he caught her crying over the Hobbit book Hermione bought her for Christmas, however he did not run this time and instead brushed away the tears with a thumb.

He needed to go. "I have to go." He heard himself say and winced at how cold it sounded in his ears, fear crossed Artimis' eyes again and her hands tightened into his robes again.

"Please don't go..."

Despite knowing he shouldn't, that it wasn't what he wanted to do, Snape was leaning in and his lips were on hers before he could stop himself. Artimis' eyes widened as she had no expected this, however she found herself relaxing and shutting her eyes. She heard the smallest of moans escape Snape as she began to kiss him back.

Without thinking her hands went to the clasps of his cloak and she unhooked it, allowing the billowing dark fabric to pool onto her bed and get forgotten instantly. Poor thing…

Artimis threaded her fingers into Snape's hair, and found it to be soft and thick despite being oily, his hair possibly similar to hers and only gets oily when over steam for long periods of time. Before they knew it as they gripped at each other's hair the kiss got heated.

Snape was almost cautious and unsure of what he was doing and simply acted out of instinct, Artimis knew only a little more then him with kissing due to one alcohol fuelled night with a friend she wished NEVER happened. After that night she never felt the same and had trust issues with drinking around other people especially young guys.

Yet here she was making out with a man whom she had not much great interactions with without even the effects of alcohol, however for some reason it did not feel wrong in this moment and Snape didn't seem to mind either as one of his coarse hands run up and down her side. His inquisitive fondles earnt him a soft hum of appreciation and he began to grow more confident.

Slowly both hands found their way to Artimis' thighs and spun her in his lap so both of her legs were either side his hips, they parted a moment to suck in needed air and as they did Artimis ground her hips forward causing a certain lump in Snape's pants twitch to attention and he moaned deeply. "Do you have an inkling on what you are doing?" He asked as he felt Artimis' hands on his belt. Merlin he should be shouting for her to stop but his mind (and other areas) betrayed him.

"I won't pretend to have the greatest knowledge …" Artimis pushed his pants down a bit along with the hem of his underwear (finding it amusing to find slightly fitted trunks) and pulled out his manhood gently. The muscle throbbed at her touch and Snape seemed to be getting short of breath.

Feeling like she actually had some power over the typical thorn in her side made Artimis feel warmer, it was like a fire was burning inside her head and her ears were searing.

There was an equally scorching heat sizzling out of Snape's skin too making the heat all the more unbearable and Artimis pressed her lips to his jaw while slowly stroking him, careful not to hurt his cock with the dry skin on skin touch. The man didn't seem to mind too much as he moaned and hardened quickly at her ministrations. Never had he felt like this.

It felt almost unfair that Artimis was doing all the work and Snape was not one to be below par or let others do all the work, "What do you want me to do?"

Artimis paused, she did not think Snape would ask what she wanted him to do to her and thought for a moment before using one hand to lead one of his towards a breast, "Don't be rough with it. Just feel…" she then took his other hand and led his slender fingers to her slit and Snape seemed surprised to find her wet for him already and his cock twitched at the thought, "and experiment here. I will tell you if you hurt me so don't worry."

Swallowing a tight knot in his throat, Snape followed her awkward instructions. His hand on her boob stroked gently and his fingers ran softly across her slit to trace the outline, paying close attention on how when his fingers graced her clit it made her hum in glee.

When he let them enter inside he was greeted with a twitching hand around his manhood and the sweetest sounding moan from the young woman. Merlin this was happening, he had a woman moaning in his lap just with the tip of his fingers. An amazing accomplishment that he only dreamed of as a teenager…

With his inquisitive and intelligent mind Snape began to grow more confident in his touches as he memorised where it had the woman moaning and gasping, he even leaned forward to kiss at the expanse of the woman's throat drawing out yet another moan.

Artimis felt a burning inside her womb, and not one of pain from Snape's fingers but one of wanton need. She wanted… needed… the man inside her right now. Without thinking she slapped away his hand and almost missed Snape tensing up. Damn it that was her bad, "I'm sorry… you didn't hurt me."

"Then why…?" Snape's dark eyes met Artimis' and he felt everything ripple with need and excitement as he instantly understood, two pairs of pale blue orbs filled with fiery need stared at him and Snape was certain his eyes matched hers right now. Especially when she tilted her hips so his tip rubbed against her slit, "I see. We will need to rectify the issue then."

He put both hands on her hips to steady her (and in honestly brace himself for the unknown) and frowned at the mixture of feelings he was drowning inside as Artimis slowly lowered herself onto him. Her body gave way smoothly to give him access and her wet walls glided across his shaft making him acutely aware on how sensitive his cock actually was.

Sparks of pleasure filled both of them, Artimis moaned long and sultrily as she took him inside and only quietened into heavy breathing when he was buried deeply inside. They both had to still themselves in order to register as well as believe what was happening.

Snape was inside her. Artimis could scarcely believe it… Severus Freaking Snape…

And both of them were enjoying every second of it. They locked lips again and that set things in motion, Artimis started at slow to test the angle and waters but once she got the rhythm she began to ride the man faster, her hands tightened into his hair and his fingers dug into her thighs in reply. Neither of them wanted this to end, they were intoxicated with the pleasure and it was becoming an addicting feeling.

Only a few minutes passed but it seemed an eternity as they both gasped for air for only a moment so they could continue to abuse the others mouth. Snape had gotten confident and curled his tongue into her mouth multiple times to which she replied to eagerly with open lips and her own tongue. It had Snape growl with pleased sounds as Artimis submitted herself to him.

They had to breathe again. After parting Artimis pressed her lips to Snape's ear and kissed around the area, her toes curled as Snape's tip kept hitting an amazing spot inside her. She did not think sex would be so amazing nor last what seemed forever, it was primal and burning. It was not a quickie for a man to use her under the influence of alcohol. This was the intensity of someone who actually was enjoying the pleasure given their partner and had the desire to have her cum too.

And by god was she enjoying it. Artimis gasped as she felt something intense in her stomach and her slit tingled with preparation, was she about to cum? She pressed her body against Snape and was hyperaware of his clothing, she wished they had taken more time to both be undressed, she could feel how hot and sweaty he was beneath it and knew it was not a comfortable feeling.

Gasp! Artimis moaned and said weakly, "Severus… I'm going to cum."

How could his name affect him so much? Everything about it from the fact that she said his given name instead of his surname as she usually does, to the tone of unbridled pleasure set his nerves alight. Filling him with violent burning flashes throughout his body.

His hands tightened with bruising strength and he began to thrust his hips upwards to meet her in hard, short jerks. Only four thrusts in and Artimis cried out with one of the most broken sounds.

For only a second Snape feared he hurt her and felt his pleasure sink… until he felt her walls convulse and tighten around him. She came, Snape managed to blink in disbelief that he had done that to her body and was absolutely enthralled with her face at that second. Suddenly he was undone with insane flashes of feeling. The spasms around him drew out the last breath of stamina he had and his balls tightened.

In a sensitive and foggy daze Artimis felt his cock pulse and could legitimately feel his veins twitching against her before the warm feeling of his cum filled her. Instinctively her body tightened and sucked in an almost desperate fashion, and plenty of his cum entered her womb. When she felt it enter it sent a short-lived shot though her body making her jerk.

She slumped against his chest as she was hit with waves upon waves of exhaustion and Snape's arms loosely held her around her back as he tried to stay balanced while sucking in ragged breaths. The sweat that had dotted his brow began to drip down into his collar and the room brushed coldly against their heated skin.

Snape let himself relax with his nose buried into the woman's neck and breathed in the scent of her and sex, a pungent smell he did not find repulsive. His manhood pulsed happily where it still lay buried inside the woman, he knew he had to pull out before his body decided it was going to rear its ugly head again.

Sensing his growing unease, Artimis leaned back and pushed her hand on his chest gently while saying in a raspy voice, "Lean back. I'll try to get off you…"

Following her suggestion Snape let himself sink into the bed making his forgotten robe crumple, Artimis winced as she began to move and a thrill of guilt shot through the man, "Did I…?"

"You didn't hurt me." She said in a hurry while putting her finger on his lips to shush him, "My legs have just cramped up. Give me a second."

Snape released a relieved sigh and automatically began to massage the woman's thighs. Ever so slowly Artimis lifted herself up and off his cock, they both moaned at the empty loss and discomfort as Snape's cum dripped out of her body and stuck to his groin. Artimis leaned forward to stretch her legs out behind her and Snape didn't take his eyes off her even as her long gold-like hair brushed against his face.

Instead of being unpleasant about it he lifted a hand to brush a large chunk back behind her ear, Artimis gave him a bright smile (making him tingle a tiny bit inside) before rolling off him with a groan, "I won't be able to feel my legs for a while."

A small sound came from Snape and Artimis raised her brows, that was a rather proud hum. Instead of calling him out on it as a joke she simply closed her eyes and let her heart return to its normal pace.

There was rustling fabric and the tinker of a belt and Artimis knew Snape was wiping away his cum so he could rearrange his appearance. The bed bounced and dipped a moment before stilling signalling Snape had gotten off, Artimis expected a swift goodbye but she was surprised to hear the bathroom sink start running.

Relieved he hadn't left on an awkward note nor spouted blame on her for what happened, Artimis took a moment to breathe before getting up to make herself a little more decent. She wrapped her short bathrobe around her body and tied it in a lazy knot around the waist. Didn't leave much to the imagination, however Snape had seen everything so why did it matter to be shy now?

Artimis stepped into the bathroom too and pretended not to notice Snape checking her out through his dark fringe in the reflection of the mirror as she bent down to empty the bath.

Leisurely Snape washed his face and neck while also watching Artimis move in the background from, he noticed her little limp the second she entered to the time she left as the bath glugged empty and couldn't tell if it was just her legs or if she was having some discomfort inside her body. Using the handtowel, he dabbed his skin dry and stepped out.

Artimis was pacing her room while twiddling her thumbs anxiously and trying to stretch out her legs at the same time. Seeing her so worried had Snape feel a little self-aware, how could he have done this? He denied it was what he wanted however had enjoyed it and even right now with the blood returning to his brain he felt more forgiven then he thought he would. Inside he felt regret and like he had betrayed the woman he loved but he didn't hate Artimis for it… he was turning himself apart inside while keeping his expression distant. His skills as a Legimens and spy were saving him face.

"Knight, sit down before you hurt yourself." Instantly Artimis did as told and planted herself on her bed. Snape rubbed his brow with a sigh while running the situation through his head to get the right words, "I admit this was NOT my intention when I came to speak with you."

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't something that crossed either of our minds." Artimis agreed with understanding and swallowed nervously as she met his eyes, "This is awkward, do you feel awkward? I feel awkward."

Great she was getting nervous, she hadn't had experience with this.

Her nervous attitude made Snape look uneasy and he recalled what was said at the beginning of this, "You weren't a… virgin, were you?"

"No! I just… it was one time and there was alcohol so I… mentally am but my body wasn't. Sorry I am rambling!"

Snape was relieved he hadn't just stolen her innocence in a sudden state of folly, however hearing how she lost it startled him. "You were drunk? What of the man…?"

"W-Well he was a friend of a friend, he got me really drunk to the point that I could remember everything but had been… compliant. I'd rather forget it, please."

Noting her unease and aversion to the conversation (while hating the unnamed man in her past) Snape changed the subject back to them, "Did I harm you in any way?"

"Not really," Artimis tilted her hips to the sit and looked at her thighs and Snape made out crescent bruises from his fingers, "you had an iron grip but you didn't hurt me or anything. Its ok."

"Good." Snape folded his cloak over his arm and was relieved on the inside that Artimis didn't look at him with fearful eyes this time and said, "I will retire to my room. Don't forget your Dreamless potion. In the morning come knock on my door and I will have a contraceptive potion ready for you."

Artimis was surprised at first before going a vibrant red in the cheeks, she hadn't thought about that. She was glad Snape was keen enough to remember. "Of course, thank you…"

"Good night, Knight." Snape went to the door and before he left the woman he gave a quick, "and Happy Birthday."

Before she could return the good night and say thank you Snape was gone. Artimis shot back a potion and made herself cosy in her bed without bothering to change into her pj's and stared at the roof for a while. The red in her cheeks wouldn't leave as images of what happened crossed across her mind rapidly.

Good god it really happened… she had sex. Real, true sex without alcohol and her partner was genuinely worried for her wellbeing, instead of acting like he had given her the greatest time of her and acting like nothing happened.

Unable to stop herself Artimis compared the two situations. Both times were not her intention however it was clear that while her friend was experienced beyond his years at using women to her he seemed like a boy… while inexperienced Snape was a man.

What was going to happen now? "Oh god…" Artimis gave a small smile, whether Snape pretended nothing happened and reverted to his old self or continued what ever just happened Artimis would not regret tonight.

I mean, she just had sex with her favourite book character…


End file.
